Bakura Ryou Sings 'It Was You'
by btamamura
Summary: Bakura wishes to thank Tracey Pokemon for the friendship and brotherhood they share. He decides to sing a song.


Bakura Ryou Sings It Was You  
yamitammy  
I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me.  
The sun was shining in the small town of Pallet. Bakura had woken early  
and decided to let his friend Tracey Sketchit sleep in. He had a few things  
on his mind, but they weren't negative. Actually, he was thinking of how  
much he appreciated having Tracey as a friend. 'Tracey's more than one of  
my best friends, he's like my older brother,' Bakura thought to himself. It  
was true! Tracey and Bakura had both lived almost similar lives, including  
the losses of those close to them. Both boys considered each other as their  
brothers and they wouldn't have it any other way.  
Bakura was walking along the streets of Pallet Town when he noticed a  
poster for a talent show. That's when he had a great idea in his head.  
'Maybe I could sing a song for Tracey in the talent show, expressing my  
thanks for his friendship,' he thought to himself.  
I think that's a great idea, aibou.  
'You really think so?'  
Yes. I'm sure that Tracey would appreciate it.  
'Well then, I guess that I'll do it, if you think it's a great idea, Yami  
Bakura.' Bakura hurried back to the lab hoping to Ra that Tracey wasn't  
awake.  
Tracey was just waking. "Good morning, Bakura," Tracey yawned, but  
received no reply. "Bakura?" He looked around and noticed Bakura wasn't in  
the room. 'Hmm, I wonder where he could be.' He climbed out of bed and went  
to find his friend.  
Tracey was downstairs and noticed Professor Oak at the breakfast table.  
"Good morning, Professor," Tracey greeted.  
"Good morning, Tracey," Professor Oak replied. "Is Bakura still asleep?"  
"No. Actually, Bakura isn't here at all. I have no idea where he is."  
Tracey headed out the door, when he noticed Bakura walking up the hill  
chatting with Delia Ketchum.  
"I think that's a great idea, Bakura. I'm sure Tracey would most  
definitely appreciate it," Delia said as the two were nearly at the door.  
"Oh, hello, Tracey."  
"Hi, Mrs. Ketchum. Hi, Bakura," Tracey replied.  
Delia went to talk to Professor Oak, while Bakura apologized to Tracey.  
"I'm sorry I went off without telling anybody. I guess you must've been  
worried."  
"Well I was worried when I noticed you were gone, but now that you're  
back, everything's fine," Tracey replied with a smile. "All is forgiven, my  
brother."  
Bakura smiled back. "Thanks, my brother." Bakura suddenly let out a gasp.  
"Oh, I remember that I have to do something by the grass Pokemon lake! I'd  
best be off!"  
"Wait, I'll help you," Tracey said.  
Delia looked to Professor Oak giving him a signal that Bakura couldn't  
have Tracey around. Professor Oak nodded. "Actually, Tracey, I've decided  
to let you help Delia with repainting the fence today. After you're  
finished, you're welcome to go fishing," Professor Oak said.  
"Oh, okay, Professor," Tracey said as he headed to his bedroom to change  
into his painting clothes.  
'Thanks, Professor," Bakura said softly when Tracey was out of earshot.  
"You should thank Delia. She explained to me that you're planning a  
surprise for Tracey," Professor Oak whispered.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum," Bakura said.  
"Oh, you're welcome." Delia smiled at the British boy.  
Tracey came back downstairs just as Delia finished giving her reply. 'Hmm,  
Bakura must be up to something. Wait a minute, just before, Mrs. Ketchum  
was telling Bakura that I'd appreciate.what?'  
"Are you ready, Tracey?" Delia asked.  
Tracey nodded. "Bye, Professor. See ya, Bakura." He and Delia left the  
lab.  
Bakura turned to the professor. "Professor, do you know what Tracey's  
favourite song is?"  
"Yes, it's called 'It Was You'. Ever since Tracey first heard that song,  
he's loved it. He told me it has something to do with the way he feels  
about his friends. Why do you ask?"  
"Does he have it on CD? I'd like to sing that song for him in the talent  
show."  
Professor Oak nodded. "Yes, it's on his CD 'Pokemon-It Was You. If you  
want to tonight, you can practice playing that song on the piano we have in  
the attic. That way, you can make the song especially special for Tracey."  
"Hey, that's a great idea! Thank you, Professor Oak." Bakura went up to  
the bedroom and grabbed the CD and the portable CD player then hurried out  
to the lake.  
Bakura was singing the song when Bulbasaur came over. "Hi, Bakura, what  
are you doing?"  
Bakura pushed pause. "Oh, hello, Bulbasaur. The Pallet Town Talent Show is  
coming up and this year, I'm going to sing something for Tracey. It turns  
out it's his favourite song."  
"Aww, that's so sweet!" a Bellossom exclaimed as she danced along to the  
music.  
Bakura smiled at the comment and pushed play. "It was you who showed my I  
got a friend in you." he sung. Then he went back inside and went up to the  
attic, where he practiced on the piano. After he had it perfect, he went to  
register for the show.  
A few days had passed and it was the day of the talent show. After many  
acts, the MC stepped up and made an announcement. "Our next act is 'It Was  
You', performed by Bakura Ryou."  
Tracey, Professor Oak, Delia and Mimie were seated in the audience.  
Bakura stepped up onto the stage, where a piano was positioned. "Before I  
begin, I'd like to say this. Tracey, this song is for you. As I understand  
it's your favourite song and I'm singing it to thank you for your  
friendship you've given me since we first met. Tracey my friend, my  
brother, thank you," Bakura said as small tears of thanks welled in his  
eyes.  
Tracey was quite touched by what Bakura had just said and could feel tears  
welling in his eyes. He sniffled. 'Thank you, Bakura.'  
Bakura sat down at the piano. He played a few introductory notes and  
started to sing.  
When I think of what I've been through  
I can see that you've always been there for me  
To tell the truth I don't know what I'd do  
Without you, none of my dreams would have come true  
You are the one that I have called for  
Now my life means so much more  
Now we can be together forever  
Forever just you and me  
Me here for you, you here for me  
It was you who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me  
And it was you who stuck with me when the skies were blue  
And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you  
Since the day you came into my life  
I knew then that you'd be someone right by my side  
Then you proved you're a friend to me  
In my heart forever you will always be  
(At this point, the tears were flowing more from both boys' eyes)  
You are the one that I have hoped for  
  
Now my life means so much more  
Now we can be together forever  
Forever just you and me  
There for each other  
It was you who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me  
And it was you who stuck with me when the skies were blue  
And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you  
It was you who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me  
And it was you who stuck with me when the skies were blue  
And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you  
It was you who was always right by my side  
And I just can't do it, you helped me through it  
We're friends forever like best friends should be  
You'll always be a special part of me  
It was you who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me  
And it was you who stuck with me when the skies were blue  
And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you  
It was you who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me  
And it was you who stuck with me when the skies were blue  
And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you  
It was you who showed I got a friend  
I always knew that you'd be right there  
It was you who stuck with me when skies were blue  
It was you, I knew that I could count on you  
It was you who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me  
And it was you who stuck with me when the skies were blue  
And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you  
You are a friend to me, it was you  
Bakura wiped his eyes as he finished the song. He stood up and bowed.  
The crowd let out thunderous applause, Tracey especially. Tracey wiped his  
eyes and cheered the loudest. "Bravo, Bakura! Way to go!"  
Bakura went backstage.  
The MC stepped up. "We'll have a slight break while the judges decide the  
winners of our talent show. If you wish to see friends or family backstage,  
you may do so, but only until the buzz sounds."  
Tracey stood up and hurried off backstage.  
Bakura sat backstage, wiping more tears from his eyes.  
"Are you okay?" Tracey asked as he sat beside his younger friend.  
"Yeah. In fact, these are tears of happiness. I'm very thankful that you  
and I are friends."  
Bakura's words set Tracey off again. "I'm very thankful too. Bakura, thank  
you for that performance. You were great." Tracey wiped away his tears. The  
buzzer sounded. "Oh, I have to get back to my seat. My fingers and toes are  
crossed for you. Good luck."  
"Thanks, Tracey." Bakura smiled at his older friend and watched as Tracey  
headed back to his seat.  
"Could all of our participants please come up on stage?" the MC asked from  
the front of the stage.  
Bakura stood up and followed every other contestant onto the stage.  
"I will now announce the winners. Third place goes to.Mary Shepherd!"  
A young girl at the age of seven came forward to receive her medal.  
"Second place goes to.Nathaniel Battlots!"  
A ten-year-old boy stepped forward to receive his medal.  
"And first place goes to."  
Tracey held his breath and tightened his grip on his knees.  
Delia held her breath and squeezed Professor Oak's hand.  
Mimie had closed his eyes, hoping for the best to happen.  
"Bakura Ryou!"  
Bakura nearly fainted when he heard that he'd won first place. He stepped  
forward to accept his medal.  
"Alright! Woo, way to go! Well done, Bakura!" Tracey cheered.  
Well done, Bakura. Even I have to admit that you were great.  
'Thanks, Yami Bakura.' Bakura smiled. His eyes twinkled as he looked at  
Tracey. 'Thank you for everything, Tracey, my brother.'  
That night, a special dinner was at the lab. All of Tracey's Pokemon were  
invited, as were Bakura's Marill and Yami Bakura's Charizard. Even Yami  
Bakura himself was there. The dinner was to celebrate the great job Bakura  
did in his act.  
"Bakura, how'd you know that 'It Was You' is my favourite song?" Tracey  
asked.  
"I asked Professor Oak what song's your favourite and he told me what it  
was. The song really suited what I wanted to express so I decided I would  
sing it." Bakura smiled one of his brightest smiles that can brighten  
anybody's day.  
"I truly appreciate what you did for me, and even if you didn't win, I'd  
still be proud of you," Tracey said softly.  
"Thanks, Tracey."  
In the heavens above the lab, two females were watching over the party.  
"I'm proud of you too, Bakura," the woman said.  
"We both are, big brother," the little girl said. Both were Bakura's dear  
departed loved ones-his mother and Amane, his little sister.  
Bakura could sense how proud his loved ones are of him and smiled.  
The End  
Please review. 


End file.
